


Tiger and Wolf

by kiirotsubasa



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final defeat of Dai Shi, and a little prompting from new friends, Casey decides to make a move on RJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> Written for LoveChilde as part of Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2014, for the prompt :
> 
> "After the final defeat of Dai Shi, Casey decides to take the leap and make a move on RJ. I want to see people's reactions- the rest of the team, Jarrod and Camille, Master Finn and the other masters, the spirit animals, everybody. Hell, Casey's parents, if you feel like it, but canon characters are preferred.
> 
> (Please note: minor homophobic reactions are fine, if they make sense in context. No hate speech, please).
> 
> Major bonus points if they discover that the tiger and wolf spirits just don't get along at first, as cats and dogs sometimes get."
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't get everybody in, but I hope you like what I came up with!
> 
> Naturally, PRJF is not mine nor are the characters. I'm just playing for fun.

“Hey RJ?”

“Yeah?”

“What power does the Wolf Spirit have?”

“Excuse me?”

“The Wolf Spirit. What power does it give you? Beyond being a Ranger, of course.”

“Um…I don’t think it…”

“Because Camille can blend in to her surroundings, and Jarrod has his sonic roar. What can you do?”

“Well, I can…”

“Because I can smell truth.”

“Or, more accurately, I can smell lies.”

“You smell bullshit?”

“What can I say? I’m a fly.” Flit giggled despite himself. “It’s quite cool.”

“Wait, is this why you beat me in poker on Saturday night?”

“That’s really not important.” Flit giggled again. “So anyway. I wanted to talk to you about Casey…”

“Casey?” In the time it took him to mention his former Red Ranger’s name, his entire demeanour changed. He drawn himself upright, his voice deepened just a little, he balled his hands and placed them on the table top. “What about Casey? Is he okay?”

*

“Excuse me, Red Ranger…” Camille cringed as she heard the words come out of her mouth. She knew that she would have to get used to using his name eventually, and now was a perfect time to start. “Master Casey. May I have a word?”

“Of course.” Casey looked up from his desk and beckoned Camille in. As the door clicked behind her, he frowned. “You know, there’s no need to…”

“I think there is.” Try as she might, Camille hadn’t yet mastered the task of smiling, so a smirk slide across her face. “I’ve been speaking to Flit…”

*

And so it was as a result of the interference of a former fly and a woman who had tried to kill him more times than he cared to remember that Casey found himself with slightly sweaty palms, standing outside the Jungle Karma pizzeria.

“Just go in,” he muttered to himself. “It’s just Jungle Karma. It’s just RJ. It’s just…”

“Casey?” He looked up to see Theo standing in the doorway, clutching three square boxes. “What are you doing here? I told you I’d be back to the academy with lunch.”

“Oh, um…” For a second, he forgot himself entirely. “Weren’t you getting us Chinese?”

“Well yeah, but we get the pizza for free, so…” he smiled. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“I need to see RJ about something. For the academy. Is he in?”

“Yeah, he’s in the loft,” Theo replied, pushing past him. “Will you back in time for pizza?”

“Yeah, should be. Keep some back for me, okay?”

“Okay.” Theo didn’t notice the deep breath that Casey took before he walked through the door.

*

“Hey RJ.” The Wolf Ranger was reclining in his lounger, eyes closed.

“Oh, Case, hi…” He had been slightly on edge ever since his conversation with Flit, and all but leapt from the chair when he heard Casey’s voice. “How’s it going?”

“Fine. Are…are you okay?”

“Of course. Why?”

“You’re more…closed than usual.” Closed perhaps wasn’t the correct word, but RJ did seem different. His posture was more uptight, standing upright with hands firmly wedged in pockets.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I…” Abruptly, Casey leaned forward and kissed RJ square on the lips. RJ growled, low and muffled, through his closed lips. Casey’s eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had done. In an instant, he broke the kiss and stepped backwards.

“Oh my God, RJ. I’m so sorry, I…” RJ didn’t give him a chance to continue, as he stepped forward and held Casey’s neck, returning the kiss. RJ growled again as he pressed himself closer into Casey’s chiselled chest, and cupped his buttocks to match the hand on the back of his neck. Casey’s stomach twisted and knotted as he allowed RJ to hold him in place. His Tiger spirit rebelled, fighting inside him against being dominated by the wolf. RJ felt himself pushed to the floor as the Tiger was unleashed, standing in front of Casey and pacing. At once, and similarly unprompted, the Wolf spirit appeared in a flash of purple light and crouched in front of RJ with its tail cocked, lips pulled back, fangs bared and ears pointed forward.

“Stand down!” RJ commanded, scrambling to his feet. Neither spirit complied, and the loft was filled with an undercurrent of growling. “Stand down.” RJ’s voice was low and authoritative, giving neither spirit a choice but to dissipate in a flash of light. “We’re going to have to work on that,” he smiled, making his way back over to Casey. “Now, where were we?” RJ leaned in for another kiss, while Casey gratefully returned, and in the heat of the moment neither man noticed Theo appear at the top of the stairs, drawn in by the commotion he could hear from outside.

“Oh my God.”

*

“And they were kissing?”

“Yes.”

“RJ and Casey?”

“Yes.”

“Kissing.”

“Yes, Lily. RJ and Casey were kissing.” Theo sighed in exasperation.

“Well how about that?”

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

“Is that all you have to say?” Theo asked, jumping down from his perch on Lily’s desk and beginning to pace her office. “I’ve just seen our leader and our mentor making out and all you’re going to say in _well how about that_?” Lily’s eyebrows knotted together in puzzlement.

“Theo, what exactly do you want me to say? Two of our friends have found each other. Isn’t that a great thing?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Theo.”

*

“I just don’t know if I can do this,” Casey said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared in the mirror, fiddling with the knot in his wine-red tie.

“Then why did you suggest it?” Casey glared at the reflection in the mirror, but this went unnoticed by the oblivious RJ, who continued to put plates around the table.

“I mean…”

“I mean, a big party was your idea,” RJ continued. “ _It’ll be fun,_ you said. _A great way to ring in the New Year_ were your exact words.”

“I know, but…”

“So relax.” Before Casey knew what was happening, he found RJ pressed up against him and puling the knot of his tie sharply upwards. “Perfect.”

“But we haven’t seen anyone since we got together.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“What? I…”

“Took a sabbatical from the Academy just so as you didn’t have to speak to any of them.”

“We wanted to spend more time together.” In the reflection of the mirror, their gazes met and RJ’s eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, okay, I was scared, but…”

“But these are our friends and it will all be okay.” The chiming doorbell rang throughout the loft. “Now, go answer the door.”


End file.
